


Dessert

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Food smut, M/M, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-20
Updated: 2008-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Dessert

Watching Harry eat ice cream with Teddy drove Severus mad. 

In more ways than one. 

There was the instant sugar rush, the messy faces, and someone invariably spilled theirs all over the floor. 

It wasn't always Teddy.

He has to admit that helping Harry clean up afterward made it worth the mess.

"I didn't get _my_ treat today," Severus murmured as he dribbled chocolate sauce down Harry's spine.

After adding whipped cream to his young lover's broad shoulders and firm arse, Severus dropped a single cherry to the base of his spine before letting his own face get sticky.

Delicious.


End file.
